Too Late For Regrets
by ND'sRebel
Summary: Agent North Dakota had just been killed by Meta three days ago. His AI and Equipment were saved by Dakota and Team Hellfire, South being nowhere in sight. Can Dakota convince South that she doesnt know her brother as well as she thought she did? Oneshot. North x OC.


Too late for regrets

The bitterness of his death tore Team Hellfire apart and made the interactions with the older Freelancers that much more difficult. The only ones who didn't seem to get into an argument now is California and Colorado. Utah and Dakota got along, because they had grown up together, and she knew how Dakota felt.

Agent North Dakota was a legend. The best sniper from the first generation of Freelancers, no one could beat him. Even Dakota's skill with the Sniper Rifle couldn't compare to how good he was. Not to mention his AI, Theta, and the armor enhancements that North had received. The bubble shied was nothing new, but the Enhanced Motion tracker, that was something incredibly new and powerful. The Meta wasn't able to get his hands on it, thanks to her team being there to prevent him from ripping it off of North's armor.

Even three days after North died, nothing happened in the valley. Ion's and Theta's A.I. chips were placed on the table near Dakota's helmet, Callie even pulled Iota. We each just wanted to be alone with our thoughts. Everyone in the valley knew what had to be done to North's body, but they just couldn't bring ourselves to blow up his body. Even now, North's body was frozen in a Cyro tube to preserve it.

No one had bothered to come help me retrieve his body. Instead everybody had cleaned their armor, attempting to remove the blood stains. On Dakota's armor, some of it was hers, most of it was actually North's, and she hadn't bothered to clean it yet. The Meta had basically managed to rip his chestplate off, not even caring that he might of just ruined North's abilities. The combination of the Brute Shot, plus the Meta's secondary weapon, an SMG, had caused havoc for Team Hellfire and South, who honestly looked like she didn't give a fuck whether her brother died or not. Even now, South was walking around the valley like nothing had happened. Like she didn't even have a brother.

"Hey Dakota! Where the hell is North's A.I. and rifle? I have a right to them you stupid bitch!" Speak of the devil, it was South. North had told Dakota if her and her team were around when he died, that South was not to get Theta, no matter how much shit she caused. Hell he didn't really want South to have his Sniper Rifle, due to the fact that she preferred close quarters combat.

"Your not getting them South. You have a right to **nothing**, the UNSC owns his equipment and AI." By the time the door was kicked open by a rage filled South, Dakota was already up and had both Ion's and Theta's AI chips in her hand. South paused and looked at the other Dakota, who was standing in front of North's rifle, one hand tightened over the two AI ships. The rifle was rightfully hers, as was the AI, or so South thought, determined to get her own AI.

South stepped forward and Dakota stepped back, farther from the only exit the room had, but closer to the sniper rifles. With two quick movements, Dakota snatched up her helmet, and placed both chips into the AI slots. "I don't want to fight you South. Your brother wouldn't want me to fight you."

"'_Your brother wouldn't want me to fight you'"_ South mocked, "Let me tell you something _Dakota_. You don't know shit about North! You think you know him and your wrong! You may have talk to my brother, but **you don't know him.**"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself there South. You think I don't know your brother? Well your fucking wrong. You don't know how many nights I've stayed up talking to North. You don't know how many days I've gone without sleep to talk to him. Hell, most of the time, we talk about _you_. If anyone doesn't know anything about North, its ** you.** I know all about you and your past. You don't know how much he tried to protect you. I know what happens on my team, even when California sleeps with Colorado. Your brother gave his life to protect you. You just wanted to be better than him. Your such a stupid selfish bitch that doesn't know that Keith loves you, Keira."

Her reaction was one not expected. Instead of continuing to bitch Dakota out, South reached up and removed her helmet. "Your right… I don't know how much he cared. I always thought he liked being better than me. I was always such a bitch to him. I always wanted my own life, for people not to think of us as the same person. Now I'm wondering what I'm going to do without him… And how do you k know our names?"

"He told me… Four nights before he died. That night was the first time I slept with him here. I don't know if he meant to tell me your names, he just kind of said them." Behind South, Dakota saw California pause in front of the doorway as she told South about sleeping with North.

To her surprise, South actually didn't look mad at the fact of Dakota sleeping with her brother. Instead, she laughed. "About time he got himself laid. At least it was with someone I like. Good for you Dakota… Some of the other girls in our… _team_ thought they could sleep with him.. They apparently didn't know who they were dealing with. I'm actually surprised he loved you like he did. Connecticut tried to date him and failed to even finish the first date."

Neither of them knew why, but they both found it funny and started laughing. That drew Cali's attention, and she walked back into my room. Seeing South laugh was a shocker itself, but add her commander in as well? It was almost too much. When South and Dakota had finally stopped laughing, Dakota looked at South. "So… We cool? No more fighting each other over stupid shit?"

South looked at Dakota for a full out minute, then nodded. "We're cool… Although, Id like you to build a rifle just like North's for me. You can keep the AI."

"Deal." Dakota smiled slightly at South as she left, then placed her own helmet back onto the table. Crossing the room to the bunk, Dakota laid down thinking about the Dakota twins, North and South. They were so much alike, and so different. North was calm, and would take things slowly, even willing to stay in one position without moving for hours. Not to mention smart and protective. When North called on Theta to help, Theta helped without a second thought. But when someone else called on him to help, Theta made sure to look at North for confirmation before helping. South… God she was another story. She was a bit angry at all times, even a daredevil. During missions, South would go for a fast hard strike, instead of being stealthy like she was supposed to be. Not everybody liked her, especially Carolina. Dakota fell asleep thinking that maybe, _just maybe_ South was beginning to change.


End file.
